sasecurityfandomcom-20200214-history
Sasecurity Wiki
Neural networks Nervanasys, deepgroup activity analysis(semantic segmentation). Identifies kayaking, crime, loitering, jumping over walls and normal activity. Sends and alert on any abnormality, replacing expensive cctv operators. Pose estimation Indicates for example if a person is carefully sneaking around a corner, jumping, it can even flag the same person by his unique gait. 25 key points on a person, indicating normal and anomalous behavior. person reidentification and Yolo based Deep sort and ☀https://github.com/martinruenz/maskfusion/ tracking combined enables the reid of persons at an occlusion event, meaning multiple people crossing each others path are tracked without loss as they walk from street to street. It allows multiple Tracked vehicle fitted with PepperBall, model rc tanks to engage intruders at the gate as you arrive from home. The same person reid algorithm is used for vehicle reid(github link to follow), if a specific vehicle/sets of vehicles pass the same sequence of stationary cameras on the network. The idea is to determine if a vehicle is being followed past a set of cameras and should another vehicle have taken the same route an alert is generated. A camera mounted in the back of the vehicle(connected to Nvidia Jetson) will also do reid and License plate of any tailing vehicles. Capturing every license number from the front oncoming vehicles and then having the same vehicle behind you will flag an alert. False number plate flagging is done in real time because every vehicle has its biometrics captured on a database. The Rolex gang for example finally had their wings clipped because their fake license plates were detected. Fit vehicles with Yolo based number plate scanning and intercept the vast number or armed robberies before they occur. Yolo ,Yolo_training#object_tracking real time multiple object detection of cars, people, facial recognition etc. at frame rate of 30fps to 200fps, making it the fastest CNN on a TintanX gpu or Nvidia Jetson and written in plain procedural C allowing for the mechatronic convergence of Lathe, Tracked vehicle, Optical encoders, ESC speed control and PID control. It lessens the need for a complicated faster fpga implementation of other CNNs. faceter.io, https://aws.amazon.com/rekognition/ using pose estimation(skeleton tracking), tracks individuals. Use Yolo to do facial detection, upload it to Amazon cloud for recognition and save on using the github repos they are using. Yolo indicates whether a care giver is in close proximity to a child or frail person, Amazon's algorithms(from github) will flag inappropriate behavior. The code is from the pose estimation repos on github, but the proprietors of the opensource code are paid lots of money for commercial usage. In South Africa we can ignore this with a Fronting company. Xilinx Demonstration of Quad-Video Analytics with Real-time, Multi-CNN Recognition Acceleration Xilinx ZU9 MPSoC processes each video stream is processed with a different CNN model: face detect, gesture detect, pedestrian single-shot detect and traffic single-shot detect on a single chip. FpGa allows Yolo to detect the object and the Object tracking neural net to track the object, on the same chip. In two years a neural kpu compute chip will come out that does the dot product between the vectors in memory with analogue voltage, using only milliWatts as opposed a GTX1080 consuming 200watts for the same calculation. This will allow farmers to deploy hundreds of stealth virtual security guards, running off AA batteries seeing in the dark. with low powered Infrared leds. GPU's and Fpga have to shuttle the data from memory and back, dissipating between 10 and 200watts. Artificial intelligence is the metaphor for dot product based brute force curve fitting, there isn't anything contrived nor intelligent about it. Skynet is no more possible than partial differential equations taking over bridges. Two minute papers using neural nets with wifi to detect people inside a building. Same tech could be used to discriminate between bush pigs and humans in the bush, using cheap Doppler Radar modules. https://www.spotterrf.com detects intruders in a 1x1.4km grid, providing updated position, heading, and speed measurements up to 8 times per second. With military grade human radar detection, a farm could be safer depending on circumstance. Each farm worker Gprs and wifi streaming his GPS position, which is correlated with the radar. A Quad frames fitted with Thermal imaging cameras and Yolo on FpGa flies out, intercepting a worker walking around the dam perimeter without his GPS tracking device. Yolo and neural based Object tracking, Mdnet tracking allows for example ridding reefs of destructive Lion fish by capturing them for consumption with an unmanned model robotic submarine. Retail solutions would be stacking fifty Raspberry pi around the shopping aisle, streaming footage to a Nvidia GPU Jetson module . The jar of peanut butter and patron are tracked in real time. Yolo identifies the products on the cashier line, allowing for rapid processing of items in excess of manual laser scanning speeds. Much fewer cashiers will be needed. A Farmbot type Weed removal with Chris Annin six axis robot mounted on UGV is done with Yolo identifying the weeds. Neural links * Pose estimation, person reidentification and Yolo based Deep sort. * Pytorch Chris Foutache repo on tracking any object with yolo and kalman filters. * open mmlab * Slam , activity analysis, * imageai.org , Sebastian Lague * Mask rcnn , kaggle , github neural links * fpn neural depth perception from single rgb image. * Facial Recognition * Deepgroup, Nervanasys taken over by Intel * Opencv ,Libccv, Segnet , Caffe berkeley vision , Nasa vision , * OpenCL , http://www.alglib.net/ * image resolution * scikit learn , Movidius compute stick, * Nvidia Jetson for implementing deep sort. * KLT vision https://sourceforge.net/projects/qcv/ * https://github.com/pjreddie/TopDeepLearning Various projects on deep learning neural nets. * Tensorflow, Medium.com * https://openai.com/ , http://diydrones.com/profiles/blogs/openai-created-a-robotics-system-trained-entirely-in-simulation * comma ai self driving car opensource. * Soundnet , https://sod.pixlab.io/ * http://deeplearning.net/tutorial/lenet.html * Uav forest trail navigation https://github.com/cszn/DPSR https://github.com/junyanz/light-field-video interactive C++ implementation for Light field video applications (including video refocusing, focus tracking, changing aperture and view) as described in the following paper. With qt5 installation instructions. https://github.com/open-mmlab/mmdetection Neural net applications * Neural papers with code * Object tracking goturn tracks any object with bounding box(Yolo bounding box) at 100fps. Combine with KCF tracking, if both bounding boxes don't overlap, then tracking has been lost. Yolo#Peolple_tracking combines with SORT tracking for people only tracking. The https://github.com/AlexeyAB/DaSiamRPN Siamese Networks for Visual Object Tracking won the VOT2018 challenge and can track any object. * mdnet tracking vot2015 object tracking winner. * video security incidents * https://github.com/kjw0612/awesome-deep-vision list of tracking, detection projects. * https://github.com/Luxonis-Brandon/DepthAI GPL proprietary code Patents , GPL and BSD The GPL restriction from the copyright holders are used to emulate the effect of patents. Apache2 contract means that the licensor proprietor hasn't exempted anyone from his patents, only that the licensees have on all their past, present and future patents. Opensource proprietary code are not really "licenses" but contracts incorporating both patent and copyright law per relevant legal jurisdiction. The usage is licensed under contract law(this is fuzzy), much of the GPL terms aren't enforceable in South Africa. https://github.com/martinruenz/maskfusion/blob/master/LICENSE-ElasticFusion.txt, no commercial gain is allowed making Elastic a de facto software patent, which ZA law doesn't recognize. Oop category mistake Oop is category error or category mistake: Nouns,metaphors, "behavior", verbs, rocks and fields of mielies don't exist inside of computers, its only purpose is to map inputs to outputs, like a math function maps the domain to the range. Oop stuffs procedures into structs(classes), manipulation of data is through hashmaps and contextualized namespacing of these hashmaps(State and behavior) and their associated methods(procedures), preventing naming collisions. It is a means of removing all the global variables from a single hashmap and plastering them all over multiple hashmaps, making it difficult to grasp what the data means. The procedures are either inside("behavior") or outside the struct, it fundamentally remains procedural programming because of the ontology of the computer. Functional programming attempts to model the world using lambda calculus, but you can't model for example relational databases with lambda calculus. Thinking through a linear sequence of steps when making coffee in the real world with lambda calculus is like like living in a world where your sense perceptions are not fed to you via the electromagnetic spectrum but with fiber pipes(monads) wired directly through your skull into your brain. Nobody views the process of making coffee in terms of lambda calculus or the boolian logic of Sql. You might have a good model of the world, but the constraint is the ontology of the computer like the L2 cache event. With the three paradigms of lambda (functional), struct stuffed procedural(oop) and procedural we attempt to model the world the way we see the world: a binary succession of ideas. Zeno's and Sorites paradoxes asks what is in between these binary events. When Zeno attempted to grab hold of the space between Achilles and the tortoise,he grabbed hold of the law of excluded middle. The paradoxes arises due the reification of the laws of logic, these laws can't be verified as any verification would have to use the same laws and the paradoxes resurface each generation under a different rubric. Applying Popper falsification to the laws of logic would be a category mistake: the laws of logic are unfalsifiable by necessity, as this enables ratiocination about what is falsifiable and prevents Agrippian regress of falsifiability. In relativity theory the ether doesn't exist, a wave is defined as an energy impulse through a medium, therefore a light wave is the reification of a verb. Behe's Irreducible Complexity is Sorites paradox of the heap: when does a hole in the ground become a mouse trap? Alexander Pope addressed the matter and being a friend of George Berkeley, his ideas could probably be found in Berkeley's works. Aristotle reflected Zeno's concept with constituted spontaneity(from Darwin's OoS) and D'Arcy Thompson preempted Behe's IC with composite integrity. Popper's idea of falsifiability was recognized by Richard Owen, Samuel Butler and Charles Hodge in their critiques of Darwin. Oop has given the term "procedural" a PR problem, hence Dave West tries to enunciate it under the rubric of Data oriented design. Paparazzi uav, Gentlenav achieves uav control through interrupt driven plain procedural C coding, while Diydrones arducopter stuffed their PID control procedures into structs, making it difficult to discern what the data means(Mike Acton). C++ was invented (Stroustrup), Alan Kay so that arbitrary code is executed in the cpu with each object instantiation(virtual functions and virtual tables), allowing for endless hacking of Apache databases, providing the top500 with a competitive edge as the trade secrets are exfiltrated via MINIX and ultrasonic pulseaudio. Sharing of the data occurs each year at NSA headquarters under the rubric of "cyber security". That crackling sound the speakers make when pulseaudio consumes 30% of cpu cycles is when an ultrasonic link is established between your cell phone and the pc. All operating systems install on top of minix, which will only allow Wireshark and Snort to see packets it wants it see. The "state" of an object is the metaphor for how the data in the hashmaps change. Verbs relate subject to object in the real world, which doesn't exist inside of computers. All programs of any size and complexity must always and only be a set of procedures and single hashmap storing the global variables. If you still can't solve your problem, then its beyond the ontological domain of silicon based input output mapping. Oop allows for embezzlement in ERP software, there is a reason why git is written in plain C(Torvalds on C++). From a Perl perspective Design patterns turns a programmer into a fancy macro processor, it uses polysemic pretentious language in a reverse Nigerian prince psyops. The grammatical gargoyleism of advance fee frauds hone in on the most obtuse of society, with high cognition "software engineers" a metaphorically induced category mistake cloud how the ontology grounds the epistemology. never use getter and setter methods youtube video and new,delete,malloc in c++ wraps the malloc in a single command. The software design team with their $1.5 trillion F35 program and the welders at Eskom sabotaging the boilers have the same desire: lifelong employment. 5G: Hack the patents Sa Telecoms licensing Icasa, telecom operators can't prosecute anyone, only the NPA can do this and they won't on anything except SABC and Mhz radio spectrum. there is no criminal prosecution for example on using the 1Ghz spectrum, neither will there be any, since it won't ever be allocated for commercial use.. We only have prosecutions concerning illegal broadcasting on SABC frequencies, and even the judgement was a suspended jail sentence. Meaning we can game the system by using thousands of unemployed people and paying their fines in the highly unlikely event of a precedent setting prosecution and conviction. Especially the Big5 gangs which control the prison system could be roped in. Any type of incarceration would probably not be more than a few months at worst. Ignoring a court order to stop hacking 5G patents , no more than a month: months in prison for the Big5 is a joke. Note though that you have to use proper Encryption techniques such as communicating through the KGB's I2Q network. There was a recent court ruling(2019) by the High Court in South Africa forbidding the patent hacker to sell the products via indirection. Patent hackers being well educated and with assets all usually meekly comply with these court orders: a Big5 gang member out of jail for armed robbery will laugh at the judge if he has to go back for a month. Hence when wangling your schemes to hack Heated chamber patents from Stratasys and Mark Forged etc. use as many undercover techniques as you can: you don't want the patent holder figuring out who is actually behind the venture. When recruiting your frontman, make certain that no electronic recording devices are around. Tor is a CIA project and if you hack US company patents they could leak your data. Anonymity on I2P and Tor doesn't exist, only the illusion of it and to maintain this illusion the CIA, FBI and KGB are unlikely to dox a low profile user. As the NPA realizes what is going on , they would be even less inclined to get involved in protecting the rent seeking scam by the telcos, since ethically no harm is done to anybody by using unallocated spectrum above 1Ghz. The ANC tried to nationalize all unallocated spectrum in 2019, but the bill was withdrawn as it violates the constitutional clauses concerning Icasa. Icasa has three main problems that allows us to play the fool with them: They,unlike the FCC's defacto prosecuting, conviction and "civil" fining powers can't prosecute anyone. Only the NPA can do this and by using thousands of available above the law ANC and EFF connected people we can deploy 5G systems on any frequency above 1 Ghz. The constitution doesn't allow Icasa to seal off ninja style entire blocks of houses to confiscate equipment via a court order: only a single legal entity can be targeted within a geographic location, which is why WBS towers were so easily harassed. Link all the residences with underground fiber, allowing for uninterrupted 5G on 1.1Ghz from the adjacent property. Deploying 5G means hooking up a RfTransceiver to the 5G stack on an ASIC, it's as trivial as deploying WiMax and 3G. The cost and power consumption of 5G base stations(Patents, hacked through a Fronting company are minimal, allowing its clandestine clamping to street lights, powered with solar cells. As they are eventually detected and removed, they are replaced and the cost shared via zcash payments. Zcash is a CIA project, the zcash algorithm triggers an alert on the Minix operating system embedded inside the cpu, enabling them to track terrorists, they don't want anybody to know this and might therefore not dox a user using it to finance the hacking of Chinese 5G patents. Energy Air Engine is the preferred solution compared to Stirling Whispergen and BatteryTech. Fifty seven recycled fire extinguishers (570liters or 0.6 m3), 5bar pressure each, provides 470whours per kg. This modular low pressure reduces the storage size by 1/30 of a high pressure vessel. Heating the released air through a heat exchanger when driving the air engine, increase the effective energy considerably. All of this is built with scrap metal and off the shelf parts at a pricing point batteries can't compete with ever. Instead of using using air, fill the containers with liquid nitrogen, allowing weeks of uninterrupted power. Using the Claude cycle Liquid Air Energy Storage by highview energy, cryogenic storage air is stripped of carbon and cooled to a liquid in a low pressure vessel. The energy stored this way is multiple factors higher than a normal air pressurized vessel. Further energy density is achieved by expanding the liquid air to its normal gas state through a MoltenSalt heat exchanger. The salts are heated to 400C with solar Heliostat Mirrors. Compared to lithium batteries the energy density is higher by orders of magnitude, enough to power a SUV and provide 24hour electricity. * https://news.cgtn.com/news/3d55444f3259444e/share_p.html copper catalyst for ethanol production. * https://www.sciencemag.org/news/2017/06/cheap-catalysts-turn-sunlight-and-carbon-dioxide-fuel * https://dearman.co.uk/ engine runs on liquid nitrogen from https://chemistry.stackexchange.com/questions/1342/whats-the-energy-density-of-liquid-nitrogen and economist on liquid air better than battery * http://www.storenergy.rs/ and solar storage * https://www.sciencemag.org/news/2019/07/former-playwright-aims-turn-solar-and-wind-power-gasoline * http://www.azurspace.com/index.php/en/products/products-cpv/cpv-dense-array-module tripple junction CPV cells. * https://www.sun-to-liquid.eu/ and http://www.solar-jet.aero/ * https://cair.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page * Solar Tracking , Solar air conditioning, Desalination, Nersa * Solar structures, Thermal storage , gasifier * Solar suppliers ,afp greenfuel ,Steam Engines3 * Fuel cell hydrogen production koh , electrolyte * Energy Links , Foundaries purchase steel for R2/kg, your own casting is done with Metal casting * Wind energy , ZA solar farms * Brayton cycle turbine * Stirling_Sunpower , QalovisStirling and Stirling qnergy are in commercial production ready for hack Patents. Stirling Whispergen's patents are held by other companies now. * http://sasecurity.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Categories?limit=500 BatteryTech The patents on NiMH used in Toyota will expire in 2018. Hack and sell solutions based on it via a fronting company in South Africa because a constitutional court ruling forbids incarceration for civil debt. NiMH and Zinc batteries are easy to manufacture and recycling of the base metal is done with a Solar Tracking furnace. The patent in question revolves around stacking multiple NiMH in series. If somebody can figure out how to make a cheap tracking device 1/10 degree, then it will be akin to the invention of electricity, quantum mechanics and the IC engine. The cost of living pivots on the three legs of Energy, raw materials and intellectual property. Energy's leg will crumble when the sun's unlimited energy is concentrated with a marginal cost tracking device. The solar frame, motors and Linear actuators are cheaply made with diy hack Made in Poland, Make it extreme machinist techniques. Recycling costs of raw materials collapses when energy becomes for free. Finally with many expired patents, the rent seeking on using IP is negated. * Hot air towers Hot air is cooled down with water at the tower's top, creating a 100km/h wind draft that turns turbines at the bottom. This allows for 24hour operation as the hot air is generated after sunset with a heat exchanger from the MoltenSalt solution, that soaked up heat during the day from the Solar Tracking furnace. * Category Pyrolysis * http://www.solar-jet.aero/ * BatteryTech * Plastic, Plastic to oil, Plastic melting points Free space optics Free space optics The PHY layer LAN8720 chip decodes the Manchester encoded data from the Ethernet port into a PECL serial data stream. A series of 74HC245 buffer chips drives a LED with the modulation scheme of OOK(On Off keying). The transmitted light is amplified with joulers loupes, fresnel lenses and received with similar construction. At the receive point a PIN diode(Infineon SFH203) emits a weak current for each high light pulse, which in turn is amplified into millivolts with a TIA (trans impedance amplifier)(TZA3032). The millivolts are converted into a 5v PECL stream with post amplifier TZA3034, which is read by the receiving PHY LAN8720. The PHY adds Manchester encoding, interfacing with the Ethernet port of the receiver. We need not concern ourselves with the details of Manchester, as this is handled by the PHY layer chip. Our concern is the LED pulse transmission with OOK. http://ronja.twibright.com encodes and decodes Manchester with discreet IC's before OOK transmission with the HPWT-BD00 LED, which is inefficient. Pointing this out on their mailing list will lead to banning as they are reselling PCBs, assembly takes around a week. Ronja's 74HCT245 discreet IC ciruitry for OOK transmission is about all we need for a mass producible solution. FiberSwitches, plastic over fiber resonant cavity led is a 200Meg solution, but will need larger fresnel objective and loupes field lens for long range transmission. Robotics and Aerial drones Robotics and drones. Create low pass mechanical Vibration control with wire rope, preventing IMU saturation at its resonant 8khz frequency. All uav related projects are under http://sasecurity.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Uav_project * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V7tgalEHu5g top five opensource robotics * robotic gripper , beta flight , firefighting robot , pyrobot.org * Math , state machine , Kriswiner imu sensor code on Esp32 camera * Nvidia Jetson * http://diydrones.com/forum/topics/optical-flow-discussion-thread optical flow setup notes * Github , Electromagnet , pcb pick and place, Segway clone * Jabelone self driving rc car, source code included. Use Nvidia Jetson GPU(APU) platform Caffe_berkeley_vision#OpenKAI * ESC speed control, Optical encoders, PID control * http://sasecurity.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Uav_project Uav listing. * RoboTics chassis frame * Antenna tracking * http://osmccontroller.wikia.com ESC speed controller forked to its own wikia page . * Radio modems#pharosantenna The antenna activates the side facing your UAV, boosting reception and range. A second Pharos can also be used on the aircraft, keeping ground control in aim at all times. * Dronecode and ardopilot GPL BSD issue , Apm and PX4 forks * https://honeybeerobotics.com/ space mining https://web.archive.org/web/20170414181645/https://scewo.ch/ The Scewo wheelchair is the second iteration of the original Scalevo project. It is still a demonstration prototype and under active development. The wheelchair is not for sale yet. But let's see what we can already do and how we climb stairs! https://www.matiarobotics.com/ The Tek Robotic Mobilization Device is not a wheelchair alternative, but a brand new mobility platform that completely reimagines the way individuals with paraplegia and other walking disabilities are able to move in the world. The ability to independently and safely sit, stand, and navigate environments that were once inaccessible, is now possible, safe, and available now by reservation Electric motor production , Electric Car , diy dc motor , Alternators for Wind energy, combustion engine VehicleSecurity , Armored cars , Vehicle maintenance , Racing suspension * ZA drone legislation * model helicopter CNC * CncControllers#Xwinder DIY carbon tube manufacturing machine. * https://sasecurity.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Cnc 31 pages under category cnc * Electric discharge machine * waterjet cutter Machine design * Linear actuators, Lathe , Opensource ecology * Machine design Links to old archive.org books on bevel, spur, worm gear design. * Metal casting, Welding] * Gears robot Abacus elliptic drive, zero backlash , less than harmonic drive but simpler. * Grabcad, Kicad Various cad files on machine elements. * Openbeam, Tech blogs, Purchasing agent Chinese firms consolidating purchases. * http://www.buildlog.net Document your builds * wood working , glue A Cordless drill hack is to cut 17mm off the end of a 1/2″ x 20 UNF threaded keyed drill chuck and insert it flush into the keyless chuck of the drill. The keyless chuck doesn't have enough clamping force to prevent drill bits below 8mm from spinning in the chuck when drilling metal. 3d printing https://hackaday.io/project/166064-trash-printer-recycled-plastic-3d-print-head So I began to modify the Precious Plastic design, putting it on a vertical axis and trying to make it light enough to fit on a CNC router gantry, and power it with a stepper motor so that it could be controlled using existing 3D printing software. After many iterations, I finally got it printing this Spring, and the results have been very promising! It can currently print low-resolution objects with a build area of 24" x 12" x 4", but those dimensions are limitations of my gantry, not the extruder itself. It is printing with Polypropylene (#5) and HDPE (#2), which make up over 50% of the plastic waste stream by volume. Here's how to build your own Combine the 3d pellet extruder ,3d five axis printer, Heated chamber Stratasys patent and 3d fiber printer for a machine to print mountain bikes as strong as aluminum but much lighter. Dupont has the patent on Ultem plastic, Mark Forged the patent on carbon fiber extrusion over plastic and Stratasys the patent on heating a chamber to 200C , the glass transition phase of Ultem. These three patents will postpone the mass fabrication ability of 3d printers for another fifteen years. South Africa allows you to hack these patents with a Fronting company. Energy makes up 95% of the cost of Carbon tubes in using polypropylene, nitrogen,hydrogen and carbon. These elements are in abundance, isolating them takes vast amounts of energy. A cheap Solar Tracking device will collapse the cost of living. 3d printers filament extrusion , printers with Heated chamber. Eiger printer prints in fiber and nylon, strong as aluminium * Make magazine RC wiki * http://radiocontrol.wikia.com/wiki/Radio_Control_Wiki * Battery rc , RcHobby Image processing * https://dashcamtalk.com/forum/threads/the-list-of-shame-fake-4k-cameras-and-cmos-size.16490 * https://www.engadget.com/2018/07/23/sony-48-megapixel-smartphone-sensor/ Sony IMX586 48 Megapixel sensor. * http://image-sensors-world.blogspot.com/ * https://www.ohwr.org/ Open hardware * http://www.dfrobot.com , https://www.seeedstudio.com/s/pixy.html China suppliers of omnivision chipset * ImageProcessing stereo vision * Openmvcam.com scriptable machine vision with python and thermal imaging. video of color tracking ability * Ffmpeg, * Derek Molloy pull uncompressed image from webcam with scripts, beaglebone. * Mpeg4Compression , Facial Recognition * Diy hacks1 Enable LCD display to be read in sunlight, by removing back cover. http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=nxGTByXiNDE vandalism protection is done with a web of Infrared leds. Camera secured inside steel box with motorized lid using Osmc robotics drivers. code * License plate , GIMP , Solid Edge * Gist code , Python , GPU, LinuxNotes , Linuxfromscratch.com , vim ,i2p , C coding * win10 Cameras Linux scriptable OEM boards from Point Grey, Ximea, Smartek framos, IDS Imaging , flir(imx183,172,290) Basler, Sony consumer camera(imx421) or Leopard imaging(IMX335), used to be only way to get a Linux solution, Aliexpress is an alternative supplier. The IMX577 though is only available from Leopard. Leopard wants 5x more for their IMX335 solution then Aliexpress. Many sensors to choose from, good SDK, support, and some also have ARM support by default. Their machine vision cameras are used by astrophotographers. The IMX219 seems to be the only linux available sensor from Sony as used by Raspberry pi and Nvidia Jetson nano($100). Econsystems provides an expensive Linux interface to IMX329, 119 sensors. Leopard seems to be the only place to get the 0.005 color lux Sony IMX224mqv. Android and Win10 udoo officially supports IMX329, 119 etc. A workaround hack is to connect the udoo or any other android embedded system to the Jetson nano with Ethernet/usb cable. Hikvision cameras refuses to list the sony sensors they use, because they want ZAR6000 for the IMX219, which retails for around ZAR150 at aliexpress. Hi3518E IP Camera sony imx327, imx219(2meg) Hisense chip * https://www.sony-semicon.co.jp/e/products/IS/security/product.html the imx sensor range * mickmake.com * Realsense depth camera * http://www.cmucam.org small linux scriptable camera module. * Raspberry pi https://elinux.org/RPi-Cam-Web-Interface * CctvCameras , Ambarella , * ov13850 omnivion 13megp sensor , c code github repo. * econsystems * 8 megapixel, Kurokesu, WebCam , cctv lenses * Thermal imaging cameras, SerialCameras * CctvRetailers, OutsourceCctvIndia , , ZoneMinder * lavrsen motion detection * http://www.ideasonboard.org/uvc/ * https://help.ubuntu.com/community/Webcam Wifi streaming Gprs and wifi streaming Ez-WifiBroadcast is a bidirectional data link using commercial off-the-shelf hardware like WiFi modules and a pair of Raspberry pi computers. Coupled with special software this unique system allows transmission of low latency HD video, telemetry and control data between endpoints. In comparison to a classical wireless connection Ez-WifiBroadcast tries to imitate the famous properties of an analog link like graceful signal degradation and no association between the endpoints. Fixed wired and DSLAM * DsLam , CablingGuide, DslamOem , DirectBuriedDuct * HorizontalDirectionaldrilling , MicroDuct * TrenchingEquipment * TelephoneNetworkBuilders ,VibratoryPlow, OutsidePlant * CableJettingAndPipes DrillBoxes Wireless Communications * LoraWan Long range 20km communication over license free bands. * MeshNetworking documenting http://www.locustworld.com/ * GpsAndGprs, * RadioModems , Category Radio modems * WiMax, WimaxLinks , FpGa , TileraMulticore, TexasInst , PicoChip, FreescaleDsp * SoftwareDefinedRadio (SDR, rtlsdr) http://www.rtl-sdr.com/ * WiMax Free space optics FreeSpaceOptics Guns * PepperBall, Napalm cannon, Flame thrower under category http://sasecurity.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Guns * Net gun , http://www.protectglobal.com/ Fog dispersion system , http://www.smokecloak.com/en/ * Gauss gun,Electric Cross Bow Rapid and automatic firing of bolts. * https://www.shotspotter.com/ trivial to Patents hack via Fronting company Security and home automation * Burglar alarm , BurglarBars,AtmelMicro, Encryption * Electric Cross Bow , Vehicle traffic , Armored cars , , http://sasecurity.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Microcontroller * Security card Correct method for identification using security cards and how RFID is cards are disabled by placing it in a microwave oven for ten seconds. SmartDust , EblockWatch1 * FaradayCage , InfraRedLeds, IrrigationAutomation * TrackerDogs, TwistedPair, SaItContacts * WhoWatchesTheOperator , VdslChipsetCctv, WindowsAutomation * https://sasecurity.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Home_automation category home automation * CompHomeAutomation , Radar , DcDcConverters * EmbeddedPc latte panda, udoo, up board x86 Win10 SBC ($89) * RfActivation, RS485, CAN bus , RemoteAuthentication * ObjectRemovalDetection, Infrared tripwire , Repair pc power supply * AtmelMicro * UnderGroundBunker , LinuxNotes , uboot , MplaYer , CAN bus * Bitcoin , Python , mqtt messanger * BoMarc Reverse engineering or circuits , email * Populate residences with Infrared tripwire and outdoor Infrared leds Intruders jump from wall to wall and their escape is prevented with Quad frames drone detecting the IR light. PepperBall#Strobe_flashing_LEDInferno Strobocop LED produces a blinding, intense flashlight that renders the intruder unable to see Place in middle or road to prevent car fleeing blasting it with paintball remotely via wi-fi and OpenTLD tracking algorithm and camera module on turret. http://darkwebnews.com/security-guide/monitoring-antenna/ ".. One researcher was able to use a wireless signal sent by a smart meter from up to 300 meters away (900 feet) to find out which house it was coming from and what the current power consumption was in plain text. She was then able to use this information to determine when people were and were not home based on average spikes in consumption since the meters pulse every 30 seconds. .." Burglars could use tech to determine if person is at home or not. Securing perimeter Infrared tripwire and Adafruit Serial camera with IR $50 sends a JPEG photo over a $13 IM900 GPRS/GSM Shield Development Board Quad-Band Module for arduino Compatible with UNO MEGA 2560 from any remote location powered by a solar cell. GpsAndGprs fitted drone departs from base on detecting jamming attempt from the relay of http://www.roundsolutions.com gsm modem , flying out of range of http://www.phonejammer.com and then sending alert.UHf, wifi, gps blocks upto 50m and 120watt directional up to 150m Use yagi antenna for directional beam to cellphone mast, omni is more prone to jamming. VibratoryPlow four twisted pair wire to DrillBoxes 500m around base, out of range of phonejammer. All four drill boxes and base must be jammed at same time, to prevent a GSM alert from being sent by either gsm modem. Walki-talki jamming is detected with RF power meter. Setup a big board explaining what you have done, convince intruders that jamming of RF Mhz and/or GSM spectrum will trigger alert(Advertise security measures). Any sort of jamming is illegal and provides grounds for citizens arrest, have a bodycam on you to prevent bogus assault charges. Frontal shots with PepperBall gun is acceptable, if intruder turns his back then your bodycam will prove you didn't intend to use excessive force. A flashing inferno.se light barrier on UGV provides close proximity protection, it forces the intruder to back down. flytbase.com pretrained human recognition code runs on GPU#Jetson, allowing the Tracked vehicle robot turret to engage intruders with Net gun or Flame thrower or vision destroying green laser(10watt) depending on threat level. OpenTLD , Slam. Yolo is the preferred solution over Opencv. The intruder is first illuminated with high power 920nm(invisible to human eye) leds or laser(fitted with dispersion lens). He is then blasted with green laser light and blinded, which could be permanent if high power laser is used. laser dispersion lens from edmundoptics enlarges the beam. Rapid flashing at a certain frequency induces nausea(us patent on green laser gun). System like this is very dangerous as something usually goes wrong and owner gets blasted with laser. Jamming of the UGV MeshNetworking wifi signal is negated with directional Yagi and Antenna tracking and [Opencv AI intelligence(meaning the robot will automatically engage anybody with its Hi3518E IP Camera). When robot is stationary use Antenna tracking to aim EthernetTransceiver#DP83848 transceiver modules(Free space optics). If PepperBall fails to deter 27 AK47 insurgents, then send out the hydrocloric acid filled glass balls robot. No amount of body armor will protect against this. Do not use it though indoors as the gas fumes will envelop you. Not sure what gasmask precautions there are against it. By detecting any type of an armed attack you are able to escalate the response in a proportional manner. It can't be stressed enough just how much precaution is needed when mounting acid filled glass balls on a Tracked vehicle with Opencv AI. For example how would you prevent shooting any security guards responding if all RF, wifi and GSM has been jammed? Would anybody even dare responding to your situation if they knew you had these types of devices roaming and flying across the farm? And for that matter would armed intruders risk third degree burns if you place a big sign board with flashing QuadroCopter drone on top Advertise security measures. Obviously the UGV patrolling the farm roads with Lidar and Slam wouldn't be actually armed with HCL filled glass balls, but about 99% of potential intruders wouldn't want to find out after watching the youtube link provided at the entrance showing what remained of a cow carcass blasted with a hundred rounds. The prevailing wisdom is that security measures shouldn't be advertised, my assertion is that it should be advertised: convince any would be intruder that nobody is going to get past hundreds of Infrared leds beams and multiple proximity sensors, cheap doppler Radar modules($0.5) from Aliexpress Infrared tripwire, UAV and UGV drones. The radar proximity detection range is 4m, a thousand of these for $500 connected via CAN bus and VibratoryPlow creates an impenetrable mesh. On detecting an intrusion the Caffe berkeley vision OpenKai or Yolo uav flies to indicate whether a bushpig or human triggered the sensor. Technology changes the nature of perimeter security: a farm or small holding is much safer than a residential area because a much larger area can be blanketed, creating a much larger response window time. Security guards do not enter a residence when they know intruders are inside, rather they wait from them to exit and flee the crime scene and then attend to any injured. Our gun laws don't allow security to shoot these assailants as they flee because it isn't known what type of crime they have committed. If there is any doubt as to the validity of lethal force used in self defense , the NPA will prosecute whoever shot first. There was a case a few years ago where an under cover SAPS member cornered somebody, they both got the situation wrong, the resident thought it was an armed attack, while the SAPS member thought it was a criminal with a gun. The NPA prosecuted the person who shot first after sending the guns for ballistics. Proving that your life was in immediate danger usually comes down to the intruder having shot first and you returning fire. If you shoot before he shoots, it would usually have to be in some confined space, where you could not have made a retreat. Having witnesses that will confirm that the intruder stated he is going to kill you is just about what you need to be found not guilty if you shot first. You are not allowed to execute an intruder jumping through the ceiling onto your wife, you are though allowed to defend against an imminent threat to life: if your wife confirms that the intruder stated he is going to kill here, you might not even have to go to court. In the Oscar Pretorius trial Adv. Gerry Nel took some of the witnesses to task that their statements converged to much, he asserted that they conspired in their testimony. Rather have the Yolo controlled Tracked vehicle vehicle fire a volley of twenty suitable projectiles at the intruder. In the murder of Johan Botha a newspaper article implied that his friends conspired to have him killed because their statements to the police differed. It actually indicates they weren't involved in his killing because each experienced the incident from a different perspective, had they for example provided the exact same statement to the police, it would suggest a conspiracy. . jetson car build The security company response vehicle(4x4) offloads UGV(unmanned groud vehicle), Tracked vehicle, RoboTics around the intrusion point. Caffe_berkeley_vision#OpenKAI or the preferred Yolo with Nvidia Jetson GPU provides automated vision steering and object identification. Its fitted with a Zed stereo camera. Two bots head for the front and back doors, three scatter spikes over the driveway and the other scatter spikes around the getaway vehicle or even clamp the tires. UGV are fitted with Gimbal, PepperBall or Net gun. UGV motion is powered with esc speed control, Object tracking, Yolo and Opencv for object tracking and automated engagement of target. The idea is to deny mobility of assailant with hundreds of spikes, flying pepperball and nets. The UGV traverses the spikes with its armored Tracked vehicle tracks and deny the intruders mobility. Hopefully they will then attempt to shoot their way out, allowing gunfire to be returned. Security guards are not ninjas, provide the guard with rapid access via remote opening of the gate after going through some sort of verification protocol, instead of clambering over the gate. * Securing Perimeter , Perimeter hedge * Automatic alarm activation ''Occupants are intoxicated forgot to activate alarm '' * Glass breakage, FiberWireIntrusionMesh * BurglarBars are jacked open with a 20 ton car jackk. * ProtectIrrigationPipes * ConfiguringAlarmSystem * FirePrevention * AutomaticGateOpeners Gate openers are not designed to prevent forced opening, for this a Z-axis,stepper motor combination is used. * SecureSafeInRoom Measures for triggering automatic alert if under duress. * BurnPrevention, PreventComputerTheft , LockInsidePipe * Gimbal#Pyrotechnics ismartalarm hacking of wireless alarms is to easy. * ConfiguringAlarmSystem Greenhouse * Housing , road construction * Agriculture Greenhouse construction * Nitrogen production, concrete * animal trap https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZGG6O_NmQgM cocoon planting of trees. urriaan Ruys, CEO of Land Life Company, is demonstrating the cocoon planting technology at ICBA research station in Dubai. This experiment is part of the project to measure the efficacy of the Cocoon planting technology with three local species to support land restoration and road planting in UAE. talya technologies collects water dew and prevents weed growth around tree. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HRF2bUBPA90 The Groasis Waterboxx plant cocoon is a polypropylene tray in the form of a donut and seems a better idea than Talya and patent hackable with Fronting company. The Waterboxx plant cocoon, or the smart bucket "ensures that trees and shrubs can grow in dry, hot climates without the help of irrigation methods. The advantage of the Waterboxx plant cocoon that they have no energy to plant trees, expensive irrigation methods need to be submitted, 90% less water has compared to traditional planting methods, 90% lower cost compared to traditional planting methods and regardless the environment is guaranteed survival rate of + 90% provided one plant according to the instructions. The Waterboxx plant cocoon can be used ten times. This means that with one Waterboxx cocoon plant can be planted at least 10 trees over a period of 10 years. The cost per tree will then be up to € 2 to € 3. Want to know more about the plant Waterboxx cocoon? See http://www.groasis.com/shop links Freeze lists gadgets https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R_g4nT4a28U diy aircon with evaporator heating https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hi1m-ZQ-6SA surfing invention , a dock floating on the ocean. Libgen dot info, zeronet https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XsvSl6vE47c gadgets, hover board, skateboard , electric surfboard https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WxMAhnZp8pA self hoisting worker platform. cycling airbag protection. centipede robot. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XsvSl6vE47c catterpilar track personal mobility cart. https://www.designboom.com/technology/electric-track-one-board-all-terrain-riding-11-16-2017/ * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BX5pc-CebxI camping tent on pickup's roof. * Kneeling chair , hidden compartment * snake bite removal * physics * http://www.safrpsa.org/ * Aliexpress * wikia templates * Pollution control , Liquid nano clay * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=riKOf0YX-GI pogo stick innovation. * Nimb safety ring * Farmbot Robotics opensource CNC platform plants, waters and kills weeds automatically. * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ofy-tR-A4g Lie on back and type on laptop, takes strain off spine. 100 inventions. # Flame thrower * https://lockitron.com/ unlock door without key. * http://www.honeyflow.com/ patented honey extraction, without opening the hive. * Gravity light Power a light by attaching a weight which turns a gear. * http://armormax.geotextile.com/ * http://Sasecurity.wikia.com/wiki/Special:PopularPages * http://sasecurity.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Insights/popularpages MTB * Sports , Mountain bike , Skateboard , Dentistry , Neck pain * ComputerRetailers * https://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Help:Images editing mediawiki Category:FSO Category:Mpeg4 Category:Sasecurity